When a user powers on a user equipment (“UE”), in most case the UE is under a circumstance wherein it recognizes several base stations or cells (e.g., enhanced-Node B) around it. In some cases the UE may be in the coverage areas not only of the multiple base stations from one particular system operator, but also by multiple base stations from multiple system operators. Out of those many base stations, the UE may be able to register, or “camp,” on to only one specific base station. In order to determine which specific base station the UE is to register on, the UE goes through a decision making process to pick up a specific base station in which to register. Accordingly, this decision making process is called a “cell selection process.”
After the UE has selected a public land mobile network (“PLMN”) and performed the cell selection process, the UE may discover an appropriate cell camp. While camping on the cell, the UE may acquire a broadcast and the UE may record its presence in the area. After which, the UE may then receive paging information to be used to notify the UE of any incoming calls. Furthermore, the UE may establish a connection to the radio resource control (“RRC”). While camped on a cell, the UE may continuously measure the parameters of its current cell, as well as the neighboring cells (e.g., target cells) in order to camp on the strongest cell. Key parameters of the target cells are included within master information blocks (“MIBs”) and system information block (“SIBs”), which may be measured and uploaded to RRC layer of the UE to allow for control decisions to be made.